New Kasilo
New Kasilo is a tiny faction, located on the island of Dynisil in Tilind's Mirror. It claim to be the only surviving Luvian faction left in Terrobis. History Kasilo was a kingdom of Luvians located along the Kasilo River, based off what today is Pursia Casilo - where Kasilo River runs out in Tilind's Mirror. Kasilo was conquered by the Skilamrilusian Empire during The Third Luvian War, after it had had supported the losing side at The Battle of Tears in 578. The old areas are today split between the provinces of Luvania and Barantus, west and east of the Kasilo River. At the end of The Third Luvian War, however, a large amount of rebels managed to flee the area and settled on the island Dynisil in Tilind's Mirror. Other Luvian rebels joined as well, and in 592 the faction of New Kasilo was officially founded. During the years the island have been the subject to several assults, since The Skilamrilusian Empire have never recognized it's independence. However, since the founders were military rebels and their families, the faction have always had a very militaristic focus, and all boys are trained to be warriors from a very young age. Thus they have- sometimes barely- been able to resist all the attemts to conquer them. As the years went by, and The Skilamrilusian Empire still didn't manage to conquer them, several treaties were made. As long as New Kasilo did not harass imperial trade, they would be left alone. The people of New Kasilo have however had a long tradition of piracy, since there enought rescorces on the island, and several wars have broke out because The Skilamrilusian Empire have claimed New Kasilo have been doing piracy. During the years, New Kasilo have also worked as a safeheaven for enemies of The Skilamrilusian Empire. Crimminals and refuges can apply for citizenship, and have the same criterias for becoming one as the teenagers of New Kasilian parents have. Government New Kasilo have a completely unique type of ruling in Terrobis. The Hierarchy -The supreme leader, known as a Kyrrigas, is a dictator for lifetime. He is however elected by a council of the Mathal's, whenever the previous ones die. Anyone who is a Citizen may in theory be elected, but usually a Mathal does. The election process will be explained more indepth later. -The Mathal's are the hightest class in the government of New Kasilo. There are only 5 of them, and they each have field they command, and operate as advisors for the Kyrrigas in. The fields are as follows: Military, Trade/Economy, Farming, Construction/Maintenance, Nursing/Healing/Religion. -The Citizens are the core of the population. There are 5 types of citizens, and they have the same fields as for the Mathal's. -The non-citizens are the ones who haven't passed the citizen-criterias. These are not allowed to enter most parts of the island, unless their parents are citizens. Criterias for becoming a Citizen Anyone from anywear may apply to become a citizen, but the following criterias have to be fulfilled: : -One have to be between 17 and 50 years old. This does not mean that one loose his/her citizenship at the age of 50, only that it is to late to become a new one. This also means that children are not considered citizens. : -One have to speak Luvian to some degree. : -One may belive in any religion, except Tuluvianism. (Preferebly the Luvian Gods ) : -One have to prove him/herself usefull in at least one of the five fields. Gender doesn't matter, but typically women have a harder time being a part of the military- for example. : -One have to swear an oath of obedience to the government, and never to act in the interest of any other government. It is allowed to switch between fields, but only if you prove yourself usefull at that field. People are also encouraged to be in the field that they are best at. Anyone can also give up their citizenship, unless they have been in the military or construction sector. Before children become 17, they are usually taken care of by the citizens that work with Nursing/Healing/Religion. They are also strongly recomended to take part in military training, which they may do after they become 12 years old. In fact, for every 4 kids a mother raises, at least one of them have to join in the military. The Kyrrigas Election Immediately afer the previous Kyrrigas dies, the election process starts. Between the death and the end of the election, the Mathal's rule the faction. The first day there is an enlistment. Enyone who wants to become the Kyrrigas may apply for it. If one of the Mathal's are not present the first day, the enlistment may be postponed. The second day, there is a "qualification". Any citizen may participate. They are gathered at the main amfitheater, and all the candidates line up at the scene. Each candidate holds a short speach, and all the citizens vote for if they want the canditate to be "qualified". Any candidate that gets a vote from a Mathal or from half of the citizens, are "qualifed". This mean that Mathal-candidates are automaticly qualified. The third day, the Mathal council votes between the "qualified" candidates, until they only end up with two. They may not vote for themself. The fourth day, the Mathal council votes between the two remaining candidates, and a new Kyrrigas is elected. Category:Geography Category:Factions